


Snowmelt

by kromeriffic



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Phone Sex, Porn with Feelings, ambiguous WoL, female WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kromeriffic/pseuds/kromeriffic
Summary: The sunlight that had long left Coerthas was in her hair. In her presence he could almost feel that warmth again.





	1. Chapter 1

Night always came early in Coerthas, now. He still couldn’t get used to that. And years of experience didn’t help with the cold either; Haurchefant was shivering hard while he watched the blizzard raging outside. The fire in the grate sputtered weakly. It was due for tending, but the ravaged land outside held its own bleak beauty. It was a sight to enjoy even in the dark, and he never missed an opportunity to savour the small pleasures his life could give – especially when it was dark.

The trick of building up a fire was second nature now, and standing in front of it was as blissful as moving away was torturous. He quickly dived at his narrow cot, snatching blankets up with shaking fingers and tugging them around his shoulders.

It was much better when you could share your blankets with someone else, but his dearest friend had pressing business elsewhere. She almost always did - that made their times together even more precious. She came back to him with the dust of far-off places on her boots and the sound of foreign winds in her words, the sunlight that had long left Coerthas in her hair. He couldn’t abandon his duties – _wouldn’t_ – but in her presence he could almost feel the sun again.

He was in desperate need of that searing warmth tonight. Cold isolation shadowed him more often than not; it curled its tendrils into him if he let his guard down, and how could he encourage his loyal men and women when he felt so lost himself? No, he could not – would not – permit it to take hold.

He let himself dwell on the last time she had stayed, summoning his memories to defy the snow hurling itself outside, gathering them like his blankets.

The flashes of her skin that revealed themselves to him: dark and rich like the earth, full of life, cool beneath his lips but quick to flush hot beneath his touch.

The way her hair brushed against him when she leaned in to drink from the mug of cocoa they were sharing. The satisfied sigh after she took a drink as though it was the most precious thing in the world; beyond her ability to express.

How she could smile so sweetly and whisper both endearments and lewd suggestions in the same voice…

Her voice. He couldn’t imagine that. He knew how she sounded, of course, but the wind was getting steadily louder and he couldn’t shut out the mournful noise. His homeland began to intrude, and again he was-

A lonely man, in a room by himself that was little better than a cell. The fire had warmed the air a trifle but he felt colder than ever.

There was nothing for it but to go to sleep and hope that tomorrow would improve his mood, or at least bring new distractions to mask it. He couldn’t stop his tiny hisses of breath as he changed into his nightclothes – the cold was insidious no matter how quickly he undressed. He made to remove his linkpearl, but hesitated. It was still early in the evening. Perhaps he could call the Warrior before she turned in for the night?

Haurchefant prided himself on his forbearance. He usually coped well with her absence, but tonight the chill had been in his heart for too long. He needed to hear her voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Small though Haurchefant’s room might be, it was at least blissfully private; his rank spared him the cramped dormitories used by the other knights. There was no one to see his smile, no one to mark the blush spreading across his cheeks at hearing his Warrior speak. Fury, even his _ears_ felt hot.

“No, nothing’s wrong! I know, I know, we always seem to save the linkpearls for some new disaster – which is frankly a _waste_ , now I think about it. I wanted to speak to you. I…I miss you.”

It still felt embarrassing to admit it out loud, as though they had never seen each other at their bleakest moments, as though he had never seen her bleed and she had never seen him cry. It was often easier to show how he felt without words instead: with his hands, with soft gasps and softer kisses. But tonight, words were all he had to give. He was going to make them count.

“I can’t believe it’s only been one moon since I last saw you. The moon’s hiding from us, here. It’s bitter outside and I’ve been thinking how wonderful it would be to have you share my blankets again.”

There. He’d said it aloud. He could hear a soft sigh over the connection, and perhaps the rustle of fabric. He continued, dropping his voice a fraction. It helped to disguise his nerves at saying such things aloud.

“I love that first moment when we’re trying to warm up, holding tight and sharing as much of ourselves as we can. You press yourself to me so beautifully…” He was tracing his finger in circles on his wrist, remembering the way she liked to hold his arms in place. He’d get pinned while she worked on sucking marks into his neck, breaking off every now and then to savour the noises he was making. He felt a low pulse of arousal in his stomach and shivered.

_Left to his own devices after meeting the Warrior for the first time, he sometimes imagined he could feel the lines of tension between them. He knew right away that she was special; unlike anyone else he’d met – and not because she was a Scion, not because of her victories. Something else. Something fundamental about her._

_He’d basked in her radiance whenever he could,_ _trying to convince himself – sometimes successfully – that he was building castles out of nothing_ _._ _That there was no point in pursuing this._ _Then there were the times he’d caught her watching after him, saw his own heart shining from her eyes. The pull between them was easy to ignore while her business took her elsewhere but, ah… when he knew she was in Dragonhead it was a flowing river of need between them. He was sure that in the right light he could see it, could place his hands upon it and understand what solid longing felt like. When they were in the same room he wondered how no one else could sense it snapping taut between them, how no one changed their own path to avoid crossing something so palpable._

_They gradually grew closer still: hands brushing against each other across papers, weapons clashing in sparring matches, and the force between them threatened to consume everything in its path; steel melting and plans scorching, curling away to leave nothing but searing heat. With his heart aflame for so long, it hardly felt like burning at all when she first took him to her chambers._

_They hadn’t spoken much. All the important things between them were beyond words – until she’d clambered atop his body and started to take his length inside her. His voice had broken then, babbling praise and sweet promises that would have humiliated him at any other time, were making him blush even then, until she_ _started responding_ _in kind…_

“My dearest friend. I hope you’re somewhere safe and warm tonight, and I hope you’re somewhere private. I’m trying to imagine the sort of place you’re staying in tonight – you know my quarters like the back of your hand – but it’s much more fun to imagine you, my heart. The way your hair curls out behind you when you lie down. How your shoulder peeps out from your night clothes. How you smile when I rub it, before I move my hands further, into your shirt..you press your chest into me when I do, did you know that? Like an invitation.”

He paused here, to move into a more comfortable position, and it was so gratifying to hear a tense silence over the pearl. A waiting silence.

“Are you lying down for me? Are you getting yourself ready for me, my dearest? I can almost see it, the way your nipples poke at your shirt. The way your eyes fall shut when I start to stroke them, and then _tug_.”

He could see her, in his mind, probably lying on top of her bedclothes – she never did well in the heat of Ul’dah, he remembered her saying once – but more important, he could hear her breathing start to hitch, could almost sense her hands starting to tremble.

“And then you start to get your own back, you start running your hands over me and you feel so warm, so warm...” He traced one hand idly up and down his torso, refusing to venture any further for now, even though his erection was hard and heavy against his thigh. He heard more noises, the particular gasp she made when he pinched her nipples, and h _e twitched_ at knowing she was touching herself as well.

“I love the times when we can take _hours_ doing this, just pressing and stroking and feeling, so slow and gentle,” he paused to listen to her ragged breath, “but...but I want more than that tonight.”

She whispered his name, so softly it sounded like he wasn’t meant to hear, and he grinned still wider. He couldn’t help moving his hips, giving one thrust up into his blankets.

“ _Ah..._ I’m going to start touching myself, and I want you to join me. I know you, I know how you like to take hold of me, move me where you need me to be. You put one of my hands on your hip, and the other – you put that to the place I know so well. I never get tired of it, the way you twitch your hips against me at the lightest brush against your lips, the feel of how – _hmm_ – wet you are against my fingers.”

“You know that I’m already yours, my dearest – yours to put where you need. Yours to -“ he couldn’t help the shiver that ran through him again: “Yours to use.”

How right it had felt, when she took his hand for the first time and guided him to where she wanted him the most. And from her moans over the linkpearl it sounded like it was all new again for her, and he supposed it was – he didn’t often have the courage to say aloud the things he wanted. He arched into the touch of his hand on his cock, wishing he could see that particular look on her face when he found the place inside her that made her _wail._

She was close to finding it herself, he realised, hearing her moans take on a desperate note, hearing muffled movements as she tried to push her body to the right angle. The frustrated huff when she couldn’t quite reach, not by herself, not without his help. Her need for him set his whole body burning, and on impulse he took his hand away from his crotch, joining her with his own frustrated groan at the sudden lack of stimulation.

After all, he needed her too. He needed her most when she decided that she was going to take what she wanted from him. He could see the look in her eyes, almost feel her breath against his ear when she asked him. His dear warrior, she always asked, every time, and always shuddered when he said, _yes._

He was trembling now, his whole body burning when he took his length in his hand again. He imagined her grabbing his hips, flipping him onto his back and moving his arms above his head. Most times they didn’t have any restraints but he didn’t need any – her desire was more than enough encouragement for him to stay put. He imagined her tracing her fingers along his cock, delicate touches that teased rather than gratified, could see the wide grin she wore as he twitched and squirmed beneath her.

Once, she’d played that game for what felt like hours, and when she finally took his cock into her mouth he could _feel_ her moans around him as he hungrily bucked into her, all control gone.

He thought about the periods of waiting, of panting silence between them, after she’d put him where she wanted. There was the wait while she sat back to survey her work, counting the marks blooming on his body where she’d been. The wait while she traced the lean lines of his body, ran along his scars, along all the sensitive places that made him whimper. Devouring him with her eyes. Often at that point he was well beyond speech, so he tried to put his feelings in the way he watched her, waiting to see what she would do. He was terrible at disguising the pleading in his face, but he didn’t think she minded.

There weren’t many times when he was permitted to abandon restraint completely, and fewer people who had earned it. How wonderful, then, to live in the same world as his beautiful Warrior. She deserved everything he could give her, and more, and she gave herself right back to him. Round and round, in circles of trust and desire and joy, taking and giving and living...every part of him that he had to give, she wanted.

He realised he’d been saying this out loud without realising, offering his every thought to her – his back arching, sweat beading on his face and tremors in his legs – and she still accepted it all. He had never been this noisy before and he could hear her delight.

“Ah...dearest, my heart, I’m...” he had to suck in a breath of air, abruptly, his lungs not working the way they should be, but he thought she understood anyway. She was saying something, her voice sounding as wrecked as he felt, just as desperate. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t speak, but it didn’t matter – he could make out the way she said, _good boy_ , and it was enough. He moaned and shuddered while his climax coursed through him, eyes screwed shut, spare hand twisted his bedclothes into knots. It felt like forever.

He felt limp, boneless – utterly spent. He couldn’t stop thinking, _used_. He couldn’t think of anything more blissful, more perfect. It was all he could do to try to catch his breath while he listened to her own orgasm take her, his own muscles still twitching in sympathy.

After, they lay for a while in silence. There were so many things he wanted to tell her, but the bleak walls of his room did not invite romanticism. She never said it aloud, but he knew she was haunted by her own chilling isolation. That he was the one who could relieve her loneliness was something he’d never get used to, something he’d sworn never to take for granted.

 _Stay safe, my dearest friend. And come back to me._ From her contented sigh, he knew she’d understood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, writing from Haurchefant's POV leads to some very flowery language. Haurchefant please.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be pure smut but I got a bad case of the Feels. I blame @skysedge. (Go check out her Haurchefant/WoL fics, too.)


End file.
